Valentines Secrets are Best Kept Silent
by AmberStone12
Summary: Molly tries to spend a Valentines Day with the love of her life, and She has to do the unthinkable to get out of the house...by any means necassary.


Secrets

With a sharp flick of her wrist, Molly locked her bedroom door. Her stomach twisted anxiously as she adjusted the the denim jacket placed stylishly over her magenta dress. The 17 year olds dark eyes simultaneously darted to the door, hoping and praying to anything that was out there that her parents wouldn't burst in. The pink haired teen slumped on her canopy bed, just as her phone chimed. The bedazzled cell phone was picked up by the princess.

Only a few houses away. Ready when you are. -Gil

Molly let out a tedious breath. Though this wasn't the first time she's snuck out she tends to feel a guilty twinge in her heart every time. Sneakiness was never praised, but always committed in her family. It made the strawberry haired girl feel ashamed to follow in her bloodlines negative traits, she had good reasons too. Her parents forbid the girl to spend time with Gil, finding that he was a bad influence, which was completely untrue. The wealthy female knew her parents hated the love of her life just because he wasn't as avarice as the people she was supposed to love.

Their hatred was strong, not to mention fierce. The teen couldn't even mention her blue haired love without earning eye rolls of annoyance from her parents. It had gotten so serious that they eventually forbid her from meeting him after school or dating him.

Molly knew that she couldn't live with out Gil, let alone become separated from him for a long period of time. That's when the lies started. While saying she was going to Deema's house to hang out, she admittedly was, only Gil was always there waiting for her. She would also 'stay in her room' for the whole weekend only to climb down the spiralling vines on the home's outer wall and hop into her boyfriend's distant car for some sort of date or affectionate meet-up.

The pink haired young adult hastily slid up her window, she felt breathless as the pane slid over the alarm wires that were snipped ages ago.

A long, tan leg stretched out until reaching the first step of the vine ladder. The Latina wedged a stick in the windows edge, then dashed down the vines to meet her Romeo. No words could describe the freedom that she felt as she hastily ran to Gil's small car. Once tapping on the car window, she was let in.

"Hey," her boyfriend chimed, giving her his cute, goofy smile once pecking her on the lips, "Happy Valentine's day."

The blue haired male pulled a blood red rose from his coat, presenting it to the rich female with beaming blue eyes.

"Aw, Gilly," Molly took the gorgeous plant a and gave her love another kiss on the cheek, "Happy Valentine's Day."

In a quick flash, the scalable vehicle sped out of the wealthy home development.

Gil kept hinting that he had a surprise, and Molly was awfully surprised once seeing it.

It was a delectable meal of roast beef, pillowy mashed potatoes, and sizzling broccoli. The food was decorated on fine china adorned with flowery designs. Crystal-cut wine glasses were gathering fog near the broiling food. Everything was set on a table lined with a rosy red table clothe, and a single candle placed in the middle of it.

Though her family would be offended to have been presented a dinner in such a manner, Molly felt as if she was going to cry. Just the thought of Gil putting his time and effort into making such an elaborate dinner was enough of a gift. If not that the blue haired male was an extremely talented cook.

"Oh, Gil, it's beautiful," the pink haired girl swooned, feeling her heart burst with the familiar feeling she adored, "You cooked all of this by yourself?"

The male's cheeks became rosy red, "Well, mostly. I had a little from-"

"Gil? Sweetie, are you here," another female voice echoed through the house, this one sounded older and much more mature.

"~my mom," Gil finished, his ocean eyes darting to the ground with embarrassment.

The lanky, blue haired woman popped out of the kitchen with a large smile on her face, "Molly! It's nice to see you!"

Molly grinned, "Hi , Mrs. Gordon!"

"Though I usually don't approve of secret rendevous', I can't get in the way of such beautiful young love. I'll just head to bed and pretend to be invisble," The older woman walked down a separate hall before running back into the living room, "And by the way, be responsible. I think it's a little too early for me to have grandkids-"

"MOM," Gill hissed, while his cheeks flared again. His adorable reaction only caused his girlfriend to giggle.

"Just saying, " the mother replied, innocently putting her arms up in defense.

"Dont worry Mrs. Gordon, we'll try not to procreate on the most romantic night of the year," the pink haired female joked, giving her boyfriend a wink.

"With those parents of yours, I'm surprised you were even able to sneak out of the house on a night like this without fighting off guard dogs. No offense, dear."

"Oh, absolutely NONE taken. I'm just as surprised as you are."

Molly let out a breath of relief. Being at Gil's house was much more stressful than staying in her own home. Gil's mother, Patricia, was much more maternal than her own mother was. She was accepting and understanding, as if she actually was a kid once, other than hatching out of an adult egg like her parents. The Latina hopped that when(not 'if') her and Gil's relationship extended to marriage, her and Patricia would form a tight bond that Molly didn't even have with her own mother.

Gil pulled a chair for his girlfriend, allowing her to sit before taking a seat across from her.

The two ate while affectionately bantering. They talked for hours until the candles were burned to their ends and the last remnants of strawberry cheesecake dried on their plates. Even though it was an hour until midnight, the two still laughed and joked as if they had no care in the world.

"Before I forget, " Molly pulled her hand from her lover's grip, and reached into her purse, which sat on the floor next to her feet, "I got you something."

"You didn't have to get me anything, Molls," Gil replied.

"No, I need to, Gil. After all these years of putting up with my parents, you never left me. And that takes a true man's courage to do. Gil Gordon, I love you with every ounce of my being. I just hope this is enough to apologize for my family's horrible behavior."

The tanned girl handed the pale skinned boy a thick, cube shaped box. Once Gil ripped the red paper from the gift, he opened the lid to see a gorgeous silver watch sitting on a small, creme pillow in the case.

"Thanks, Molls. It's very nice."

Molly noticed the disappointed look on her boyfriend's face, which concerned her deeply.

"You don't like it do you?" The girl frowned.

Gil's eyes widened, "No, that's not it!"

"I thought silver went with your skin tone. I still have the receipt if you want Gold, it's your choice.."

"Molly, the watch is perfect. I wish I could've gotten you something better than just a lousy dinner. You know, if I could..."

"Afford it?" The female finished.

The male admittedly nodded with shame.

"Gilly, money means nothing to me. If I had to give up everything just for my parents to accept you, I would." The girl looked into her lap, "I didn't mean to make you feel any different. I just thought that you would want something to go with that silver ring your mom got you...and I.."

The girl was startled when her boyfriend had approached her, and crashed his smooth lips against hers. Knocking over the empty glasses, and causes the plates to clack together. She couldn't help but let her mascara drenched eyes slip shut, allowing a few stressful tears slip from them. The pink haired beauty instinctively wrapped her arms around Gil's shoulders, pulling him closer while tasting the cake on the tongue that kept wrestling with hers. The two detached to regain air, only for their large eyes to lock. No words could describe how serine they felt. The tanned female continued giving her boyfriend a shameful frown, only for him to reply with comforting eyes.

Molly jumped back into Gil's arms, crashing their lips together once again, while causing him to stumble back. The blue haired teen was unable to regain his balance in time, making his back to crash into his soft, cushioned couch.

The entire room was becoming rather heated. The two couldn't keep their hands off the other. Molly straddled her lover's waist and aggressively marked his face with her Scarlett lipstick. Her hands gripped at his shirt collar, while Gil's hands massaged the widened hips hiding under her taut dress. The bold scent of Gil's cologne, mixed with the taste of strawberry on his soft, scrappy lips left the Latina stunned. While the aroma of her own expensive perfume made her boyfriend want to devour every part of her like a starving animal.

Regular lip locks turned into French kisses and necking. Molly couldn't help but fidget with the buttons on Gil's shirt as his tounge slid against hers. Her blue haired Romeo had already stripped her out of her denim jacket, while gently running his rough fingers against her exposed thighs. Every movement sent delicious sensations up his lover's spine.

At that moment, it seemed like Thor's hammer started pounding at the metal infused front door, which caused the two passionate teens to jump. As the pounding contiued, the doorbell then chimed at a relentless pace to the breaking. Molly became noticing the silhouette of a Lamborghini being shadowed on the thin green curtains of a nearby window. This struck even more concern inside of the pink haired girl.

"Hide," her love hissed.

She quickly rolled from Gil's lap onto the floor behind the couch, hoping to hide from the people who will most likely murder her if realizing she was there. Gil quickly rushed to the door. He flung it open to see his worst enemies appeared. A tanned in woman, who was slightly portly, but had a curved figure and her brown hair tied into a taut bun. Next her stood a tall,, burly man, with deep, merciless eyes, tanned skin, thick brown hair, with a mustache to match. Both wore matching matching looks of loathing.

"Mr. And Mrs. G! How are you? Fine night, isn't it?"

Gil attempted to pull a casual attitude. Which was hard not only because of his usual nervousness, but his appearance. The lip shaped lipstick marks marked all over his neck and face didnt help, neither did the dark hickeys. His open shirt and ruffled quiff made it seem he had a female over, which is what Mr and Mrs Gentillela expected.

"Where is she, Gordon?!" 's screeched, shoving past the young teen.

"Um, where's who, ma'm?"

"Don't play dumb, Gordon," the older father eyes up the teen, "Or atleast dumber. We know she's here!"

"Yes, especially after you stole her from us!" The mother accused with a scowl.

"I would never kidnap, Molly. I'm surprised you wouldn't expect it, though. You put way too much control over her. Strict parents create sneaky children you know," Gil calmly said, shaking his finger with dispproval, as if nothing was going on.

"Oh, you don't have much to say! You already look like she was drooling all over you," Mr Gentilella sneered, causing Gil to blush and start rebuttoning his shirt, "And for why? Well I have no clue."

"Enough with the games you idiotic fool! Tell me where my daughter is before I sue every rotten penny from your God-forsaken name!

While Molly stayed out of her parents sight, she couldn't help but wince at the profantities shot at her love. No wonder he felt belittled in her presence. He had to remember all of the harsh, abusive words thrown at his face by her parents. She knew that Gil could easilly threaten them to leave, but he stood and took it, just to defend her. The pink haired grill heard so many hurtful names being yelled at his direction. She prayed for her parents to finally give in and leave, but they seemed to be having fun just insulting Gil while falsely thinking that Molly wasnt there. Most of them were completely far fetched and stupid, but one really hit home.

"-and I especially pity the pathetic woman who sadly has to be your mother!"

That tore it.

Gil's face was fire truck red. He looked as if he was about to blow, and he would've done it unhinged if Molly hadn't interfered.

"ENOUGH!"

Molly roughly pushed herself into a standing position, angrily approachung the horrible people that just so happened to be her parents. Even if her hair was still ajar, and her neck and chest werecovered in tiny blue bruises, she didnt want the love of her life to go through interrogation alone.

Mrs Gentilella was the first to speak, "Oh darling! I'm so glad you're-"

"Cut the crap, mom," the girl screeched with cheeks as dark as Gil's, "Don't you dare insult the woman who's been a better mother than you have! And don't even think about insulting the love of my life either!"

"Moleena Amilia Gentilella-"

"Let me finish speaking," the young teen bellowed with fury , causing her parents to become silent with shock, "First of all, the reason I left home was because I couldn 't take your stupid rules. The strive for good grades, I get it. But all of the curfews and other demands is more annoying than your insults!"

"Oh my poor baby, you must be exhausted from this animal having his way with you," The mother swooned, codling her daughter, while pulling her away from Gil, "Let's get you home so you can have a long bath and some tea."

It took no time at all for the youngr female to push her mother away, "NO! I'm not a baby anymore mom! I can make my own decisions!"

"Don't be silly, Molly. You're still just as much as a child as I am your mother!"

"I'm EIGHTEEN! I'm leaving for college in literally SEVEN MONTHS!" The pink haired girl bellowed, "I'm an adult!"

"Gil?! Whats going on in there?" Patricia called from her room.

"Go back to sleep, mom," the blue haired male replied, "We got this."

"Alright."

"Why can't you just deal with the fact that I' growing up?! Why must I always have to sneak out just get away from your BULL?"

"Not while we're paying that college tuition, you're not, " her father replied sharply, "And surely, spoiled brats don't deserve an education. Not while they're dating the lesser of the social food chain, and messing around like some whore!"

Molly allowed the horror of her father's words sink into her brain. Were her so called "loved ones" really going there? Reject her of her hard earned education for a guy? The female had two scholarships to The BubbleTucky University of The Performing Arts, but they weren't full. They would only last so long, the rest her parents were supposed to be paying for. She also was still a virgin, yet her parents accused her of doing things just because of their current distrust.

The girl slowly shook her head, allowing tears to finally spill from her glazed eyes, " Its amazing how the wrong people are given so much wealth and power. I can't beleive I actually thought..."

The pink haired latina paused, covering her mouth with her hand to avoid choking out anymore sobs, "Forget it...just forget it."

Gil was now more furious than he had ever been in his entire life. He wanted to say so much, but couldn't even get the angry words out.

"That's it," the male angrilly murmured, finally pushing the two out of the door while they were caught off guard, "OUT! GET OUT! AND DON'T COME BACK YOU SLIMY BASTARDS!"

Before the parents could say anything, he slammed the door with enough strenth to shake the house. His crystal blue eyes looked back to see the love of his life crying her eyes out, long, raspy sobs left her as all of the past hurt decided to bear its ugly face.

"Aw, Molls," Gil was quick to pull the distressed female into a hug. He held her close, and stroked her fabulous cotton candy locks.

Crying was all the female did. All throughout the night as she cuddled next to the person she loved the most, all she did was cry. All of those years of not showing up to her performances, not coming to her recitals, or even the movie premeired she stared in started to catch up. All of those years of being left alone..all of those years of feeling unloved..all those years of crying alone...

The latina was lucky to have Gil. Without him, she wouldn't have enjoyed acting, her school life, or life in general. He's the type if person that's put in your life, that you know you couldn't live without. Every part of him, from the tip of his toes to the top of his adorable quiff that's been blue ever since the day she met him, she loved. Another Valentines Day meant another year of love that was never lost.

The warmth of his heart alone warmed her soul, and that was good enough for Molly.

This was a late oneshot that was supposed ro be for valentines day! But after persuasion from my squad, i finally uploaded! This is only a little snippitt of the crap Molly's parents do. Get ready for more when i edit the first Golly part of TSLS! Hope you enjoyed it! R&R! Amber, out


End file.
